Dryers may be used to remove moisture from a variety of fuel materials. One example of such fuel materials are peat moss or peat moss pellets that are intended to be burned as a fuel. Such products tend to have considerable moisture content because they are often stored in locations where they are exposed to the elements. When these products are used as a fuel in a burner, a substantial part of the heat energy generated during their consumption tends to be lost to a burner stack, as the moisture contained in the product is evaporated and escapes. Fuel economy can be enhanced by reducing the moisture content of these products prior to combustion.
Drying apparatuses have been used in which wood by-products have been tumbled in a rotating fashion while being subjected to drying air. This manner of drying tends to separate fine and course materials thereby providing a dried product having non-uniform burning properties. This separation of fine materials from coarse tends also to contribute to dust problems, fine particles tending to be entrained with drying air or otherwise scattered from the dryer.